fearandhungerfandomcom-20200213-history
God of Fear and Hunger
The God of Fear and Hunger and a prominent foe in Fear and Hunger. A New God born from a human and a New God, and a potential rival to the Old Gods. The ultimate foe you must face and defeat to reach the end! Lore "A soul that radiates the light of an older god. The soul has formed itself inside the body of a little girl. The mother of the Ancient One is the Endless One and the father is the Man from the Prophecies. The results of such unholy union are unfamiliar to us." - The New Gods when asked about the Ancient One. The Ancient One, the God of Fear and Hunger, is the little girl herself, having been laying dormant within said girl since she was born. Nilvan, the Endless One, had tasked the player character (should they wish to accept), to take the little girl, her daughter, to the heart of the darkness. That is, the Altar of Darkness within the body of the God of the Depths. The plan set in motion by Nilvan was to continue her reign, that is... Humanity's reign, beyond her lifetime and continued by her offspring. So she used Le'garde as a mate to give birth to the Little Girl and have her become a New God that can rival the Old Gods because of her status of being half man, half god. With the journey from the Dungeons to the Altar complete, acting as a way of her becoming from a child to an adult, her transformation and maturity into godhood begins... and it starts with killing her caretaker... In Fear and Hunger: Termina, she is considered as one of the Old Gods and is worshipped by some cults as in the current date of the game, Old Gods and New Gods were no longer believed in and their rites having become old and archaic. This would mean that the ending where she ascends is canon, becoming similar to Alll-mer. Her symbol is an 'M' symbol with an upside down triangle below it. Strategy The god is one of the most difficult bosses to fight due to her constant changing phases into new forms and gaining new abilities in the process. The third and final forms being the most dangerous because of the third form's Stampede of Arms ability that deals a lot of consecutive damage, and the final form's lethal coin toss stare that can nearly instantly kill the player and reduce their sanity and mind. The player's party always start this fight with three party members instead of four if they brought a full party as the little girl she once was took up one of the party slots. Talking to her is futile as the player cannot comprehend her speech and words. She is weak to the burning status. It is advised to immediately add this status debuff to her each time she transforms. *Spoilers* Ending A If the player manages to defeat her, congratulations. She acknowledges the player and Ending A plays out. The player will then be taken to the Level 10 area of the Dungeons of Fear and Hunger, the Bottom. A monologue by the God plays out as the player can lie down or crawl around the newly christened God of Fear and Hunger. After that, she tells the player to lay down and rest, and that something beautiful down here can be used to usher something new in the world, as she lets the player die peacefully and with mercy. This ending could be considered canon because the God of Fear and Hunger appears as one of the gods a player character can worship in Fear and Hunger: Termina. The question is... which of the four main characters took her to the Altar of Darkness? Perhaps neither of them did and an unknown and unsung hero was the one who managed to bring her to the altar deep within the body of the God of the Depths. Category:Enemies Category:New Gods Category:Old Gods Category:Termina